The Forgotten Moon
by Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR
Summary: Did anyone ask: What happened to the Rabbit on the Moon? When Jack calls to the moon for help after Jamie gets into an accident, a boy with lop-rabbit ears comes in his place. The boy tells tales of spirits lost to time and the sad story of why the Moon bunny isn't there. Oneshot, mainly friendship but hints of JackxMaleOC. First-time OC and haven't watch movie, be nice please.


() ()  
(^w^)

**Ello Fan fiction~!**

**This is the first fiction I've done in months; forgive me if I'm rusty. I saw the movie advisement checked out DeviantART and Fanfiction and guess what? Loads of artwork and some stories, before the movie even came out! So I thought, why not? I spend days researching and typed this in three days or so.**

**Hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed cuz this is my first time making an OC and making a RotG fic so please, be gentle. Also I've not watched the movie! (I suck I know D:)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own nothing but Itsuki.**

**Warning: This contains a scary Mary-Sue, fourth-wall abuse and slight hints of boys love if you squirt hard enough. LOL**

**That's all. Please enjoy. :3**

* * *

_Walking...Touching...Sleeping...Waking..._

_There might not be a tomorrow_

_Once I realized this body was at its end_

_I began to cry out for life..._

* * *

()()  
('w')

Jack Frost sat on a thick branch of a snow-covered oak tree that grew outside the town hospital. Snow-white locks danced in the breeze as he sighed.

The soft moonlight shone, lighting the snowy world below with its dull light and giving the winter spirit's features a sad appearance; unusual for the normally mischievous guardian. Blue eyes clouded with worry watched the 3rd floor hospital window, half hoping that a familiar face would look back. Jack couldn't help but just blame himself for leaving his friend, Jamie, just when he needed him the most.

A year had passed since he and the guardians had defeated Pitch and all was good and happy, Jack had left to give another town a surprise snow day. A few hours after he went, Jamie got into a car accident.

Jamie had been on his way home from school when a speeding car knocked him down. The driver was busy typing a message on his phone and was too late to hit the brakes when he saw the boy. The impact broke the mortal's right arm and two ribs but the thing that worried the doctor the most was a head injury he got when smashed against the ground.

They said there was a chance that Jamie could suffer from memory loss, not be able to walk, go blind or fall into a coma. When Jack caught wind of the news, he rushed back but there was nothing he could do than wait for the results. It's been two days since the accident and the boy has been unconscious since.

Looking up at the silver orb in the sky known as the full moon, Jack noticed the coloring was off but brushed it off as

"Please let Jamie be safe." He whispered, waiting for the Man in the Moon's voice to speak but no avail. After minutes of waiting, he couldn't help but feel a little stupid and alone.

_'Is it my fault?'_ The thought hit him.

"Hey..." A very soft voice called up from below, startling the frost spirit but at the same time, saving him from thinking more grim thoughts.

Jack looked down a figure clothed in silver and black looking up back at him, blue eyes locked with silver for a moment. Smiling softly, the newcomer made small hand motions for him to come down. The young man stared down at the stranger for awhile; it looked like a black haired girl with ponytails or something but he couldn't tell with the distant. In the end curiosity got the better of him and the winter spirit dropped down, landing neatly a few feet away from the girl before inspecting his visitor with his staff ready just in case.

The stranger turned out to be a guy with very messy shoulder-length black hair, wore a white shirt with a crescent-moon, a long grey coat and jeans. He was barefooted but visibly shivering from the cold however he seemed to ignore it well. The thing that caught Jack's attention the most was his eyes, they were grey, almost silver and held sadness in them.

'Remind you of somebody?' The frost spirit's mind asked him and Jack shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts and focus on the boy who could see him. Aside from those black lop-rabbit ears poking out from that mess of hair which Jack mistook for ponytails, the kid was normal.

…Wait a minute.

"Are those real?" He pointed to the fluffy appendages, words flying out before he could stop them. "And who are you?"

"I'm here to fill in for Manny's place." The black-haired boy tilted his head.

"The Man in the Moon...Are you a guardian? and who are you?"

"Does it matter?" The stranger gave a small bow, "Pleasant to meet you Jokul Frosti."

"One, it kinda does or I'll just have to call you Bunny-boy. Two, It's Jack Frost so tell me your name kid" The winter spirit leaned against his staff, waiting for his answer.

"How demanding. Call me Itsuki please."

"Whatever you say Moony" Jack said playfully, grinning when the other twitched at the nickname. "Are you like that kangaroo's cousin or something?"

"Who knows?" Itsuki turned away, walking towards the building. "Lets see your friend." He mumbled before suddenly disappearing right before Jack's eyes. Blinking, the winter spirit called for the wind to lift him up to the window. There he was that the other was already inside, unlocking the window for him.

"I thought MiM was the only one." Jack spoke, slipping in and asked, "So are you like his assistant or something?"

"Depends." Came the quiet reply as the black-haired teen stood by the bed where Jamie laid asleep, strapped to machines and motionless.

_'Damn this weirdo's cold as me'_ Jack watched the other inspect the damage. _'And since when was there someone else on the moon besides MiM?'_

"Miss Fortuna was merciful this time," The younger remarked softly, gently stroking the bandaged human's cheek. "Humans have became more and more frail as the centuries go by."

"Can you do anything to help him?"

"A week." The bunny took a seat on the corner of Jamie's bed, taking out a book from his sweater.

"Sorry?"

"Give him a week. I'm sorry but that's all I can say."

Frowning, Jack leaned against the wall beside the window. "So how come MiM never said anything about having an assistant?"

"I'll tell you when dawn-"

Itsuki's reply was cut off when suddenly a beautiful girl's face popped up at the window. She had perfect long blonde hair and perfect pink diamond-like eyes, she was very slim and wore a orange beautiful dress with suns and stars along with a large bust-size which the dress did such a horrible job in covering that Jack just had to stare with his jaw dropped. Apparently this thing had the power to fly (which explains being able to appear at a 3rd floor) , control spring and summer and was as powerful as a god, etc.

And then the monster begin to _sing_ her words in a beautiful perfect voice that would make birds jealous.

"Jack Frost! Oh my god, we finally meet! My name is Kara Twilight Adeline Princess Hello Kitty Summer Mimi and I was your love-"

"Nope" Said Itsuki who carefully pushed the ranting girl out, shutting and locking the window with a straight face. Jack finally snapped out from his trance when the bunny pulled down the binds, blocking out the now-raging girl who screamed muffled threats of burning this whole place to the ground with magical fire. Both of them stared at the window in silence before Itsuki broke it by muttering

"Well that was disturbing..."

"What was that?"

"An escaped gorilla."

"Well then I think it was trying to tell us something." Jack smirked, not skipping a beat of Itsuki's sarcasm.

"Perhaps. That thing was a Mary Sue, a creature as dangerous as Pitch." They both shivered despite Jack not really being able to feel cold.

"Due to your charming looks, you have captured the hearts of many, some who might do anything to make you theirs."

"Wait so you're saying that there will be more?"

"Yes. Hopefully by then you'll be smart enough to hide before they make another Mary Sue army."

"You make me sound like I'm stupid or something"

"Says one who throws ice-balls at children. What do you think?" came a smooth reply.

"...You mentioned my charming looks"

Jack grinned when Itsuki twitched before snapping the book shut, he then processed to hit himself in the face with it. (I face-book too sometimes)

_'Heh. So he IS able to feel.'_

"Stupid me" The frost spirit laughed at the bunny's sigh. "Don't flatter yourself Trickster."

"I'll try so what now? I can't leave thanks to that thing outside."

"Poor you." So much sarcasm for a kid this small.

"Do you always act this cold?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

The two stared at each other so a moment before chuckling at the small argument.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Read. You could stare at your friend or maybe keep an eye on that thing outside." Itsuki turned back to his book to make his point.

"Nah, might kill myself if I stare at it for too long."

"Try not to, it'll be a pain to clean up."

_'Man, did this guy go for sarcastic-101 lessons or something?'_ Jack mused as he walked over to the bunny to read over his shoulder.

It was about a man who married a dragon-princess and lived in the sea for a few days but one day he wanted to see his family. The wife gave him a box to keep "Never open it." she said but when he went up, decades had passed and the man's family died. He was sad and curious about the box and ended up opening it-

"Yes?" Itsuki snapped the book shut, glaring at the grinning face over his shoulder.

"I'm bored."

"Then go be bored somewhere."

"Aww come'on Moony"

"Quit calling me that"

"Sure, when you stop giving so much sarcasm. You're as good as me"

"Flatter will make you a huge hot-air balloon, floating up into the sky, only to pop when you realize that you're not what you thought you were."

"See? That's what i'm talking about and now you're poetic too."

"You're enjoying this chat aren't you"

It was more of a statement than a question at the bunny's emotionless tone, making Jack grin in reply as Itsuki glared back.

"Well I AM bored. Tell me a story or something"

"A...story?" The black-haired teen stared at Jack with surprise.

"Oh no I was talking about the weather." Jack said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes. "Of course I want a story."

_'Maybe that was a bit too much...'_ Jack was getting kind of weird-out as Itsuki stared at him for awhile before looking down at his book.

"Um, its okay if you don't-"

"Would you…like to hear a story?" The black-haired boy asked softly, looking up meekly with hope.

Jack blinked at the sudden change of attitude before shrugging. "Well I did ask for it"

Itsuki blinked before beaming, nodding with a soft delighted sound which Jack found kind of cute.

* * *

()()  
('w')

As it turned out, the bunny was quite a good story-teller. He managed to give life into the stories, captivating Jack's attention with tales he had never heard of as the night passed on.

Itsuki told him of a female spirit (Mother Nature?) who ages by the seasons, she was a little girl in spring, a teenage by summer, adult during the autumn and finally an old hag in the winter but she'd change back to her young-self when spring came back.

Another story was of one that the Native Americans believed before the white men came and took their home; it was about a Coyote who was a great trickster. The Coyote stole fire as a gift to humans and with the help of his friend, the Muskrat, they killed the great beaver Wishpool who terrorized a beautiful fish-filled lake and made land with its corpse. ("Wait, so the people were alright with that?" "Shush.")

The Moon bunny also told him a tale of a snow spirit known as Yuki-Onna. She was a beautiful lady with long black hair and blue lips who would wander around snowy mountains, sometimes clothed in a white kimono or nude ("Whoa, even I'm not that crazy." Jack cut in again.). The ghost would lure people deep into blizzards or kiss a person to freeze him to death. The Yuki-Onna could also appear as a dead woman and a baby, should somebody try to take her baby to safety or help her they'd fall into her trap.

Jack understood the tale of a giant bird called the Thunderbird who made the sound of thunder with a flap its wings and lighting flash when it blinks but he didn't really get the difference between a Siren and a Harpy. The bunny spoke of a Norse legend which two kids rode the sun and the moon. The daughter was Sol who rode a chariot as the sun while her brother, Mani followed her in another chariot. Apparently both were chased by wolves that will kill them when Ragnarök happens. ("You never heard of it despite originated from Scandinavian lore?" Itsuki face-palming at Jack's grin.)

"Man, you must be pretty old to know all this."

"You're not any better Trickster."

"Well at least I'm not- Ow!"

"I'm not _that_ old dammit." Jack saw that a blush painted Itsuki's cheeks but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"You Don't Say?"

"I knew others who were far more older 'Kay!"

"Oh Really?"

"...Please don't start with those Memes again." Itsuki groaned at the stupid teasing, grumbling how much longer this one-shot was going to be while Jack laughed.

"Okay, okay. Chill Moony." He took a deep breath to calm himself down, watching the other glare at the nickname.

After telling all those stories, it seemed to have taken a load off the bunny's shoulders, making him appear happier and warmer. As they became friends, Jack noticed that he was feeling some kind of weird emotion. It made butterflies flutter in his tummy and feel warm whenever Itsuki smiled. It was uncomfortable but not bad in a way, confusing the white-haired spirit. While Jack was busy trying to sought out his thoughts, he didn't notice the bunny creep up behind him till he asked.

"Do you sleep with your eyes open often?"

Jack turned before jumping a foot in the air at the sight of his new friend who was suddenly very close to him

"Don't do that!"

He watched as Itsuki smile instead of laughing.

"So sorry about that Trickster. I didn't think you'd react that way."

"Ah well I have feelings if you haven't noticed." The black-haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever can I do for your forgiveness?"

"Let me touch those." Jack pointed to Itsuki's floppy-rabbit ears.

"No"

"Aw come' on, don't you trust me Moony?"

"Says the guy who would freeze one's lips to his water bottle for his amusement."

"That's a good idea."

"Go bother Bunnymund."

"The kangaroo will never let me near them. Come' on Moony, I'll be careful." Jack pouted slightly, using the sad-puppy eyes. Itsuki glared at him but the fierceness of the look lessen with each second.

"Fine," The bunny groaned before glaring dully "but if this is your idea of revenge, you won't ever enjoy Father's day."

"Yeah sure" Jack shrugged off the threat, taking a seat next to the other. He could see that the other was tense, flinching when cold fingers brushed against warm fur. The fur was soft and fluffy and black, except for the tip which was white while grey colored the insides of the ears. The winter spirit gently stroke the ears, feeling the other shiver.

"How does it feel?"

"Good and kind of tickles," The black-haired grinned "feels like a dead person's molesting 'em."

Jack rolled his eyes before reaching up to the other's head scratched the base of the ear. Itsuki purred and relaxed, unknowingly leaning closer to him.

"Feels real soft, do you use them as pillow or something?"

"May..be" Itsuki managed between his purrs which turned into giggles when Jack started blowing into his ear. Grinning widely, the frost spirit began a tickle attack upon the poor bunny, making them fall off the hospital bed with Itsuki landing on top of Jack. Luckily the bed wasn't that high but the impact still kind of hurt.

"Oomph! Man, you're quite heavy for a little guy like you." Jack remarked with a chuckled, earning a gently smack to the belly as Itsuki simply flopped on the other. That weird feeling in Jack grew worse but he simply ignored it.

"It's…been a long time since I had fun, let alone speak to somebody this much." Itsuki mumbled into Jack's hoodie, nuzzling it a bit.

"Why?"

"Not many people to chat with while you're on the moon."

"What about MiM?"

"He ignores me"

"I see..." Jack stared at the mess of black hair in front of him before asking.

"Hey Moony?"

"Hm?" The white-haired teen took a breath and asked as

"How come MiM never said a thing about you?" The long rabbit ears twitched and Itsuki sat up slightly.

"...Because nobody remembers."

"Huh?" was all Jack said before Itsuki suddenly got up, the sudden disappearance of warmth made the winter spirit feel kind of lonely. He watched as the black-haired boy walked to the window, pulling the binds away. That Mary-Sue thing wasn't there anymore but the night had brighten up, signalling that dawn was near.

"You okay?" Jack asked while he got up to stand next to the other. As he did, the white spirit heard Itsuki whisper 'Time's up' before turning to face him.

"Tell me Jack Frost, who do you see when you look at the moon?"

"The Man in the Moon...?" Jack raised a brown at Itsuki's quiet question, suddenly feeling uncertain.

"That's what they all say. Alright, try looking at it in another angle. You might find a bunny pounding rice cakes."

"Okay but what does that have to do with you?"

"Long before that Man, there once was a creature known as the Moon Bunny." Itsuki's silver eyes hardened. "Tsar Lunar was not the first. In fact, there were many before you all. It's just that nobody remembers."

"We are immortal, we can live forever if nothing happens to us. When children stop believing in us, we lose our magic like how your friends North became weak, the Tooth fairy loses her flight or turn into a lesser form which would be the Easter Bunny."

"However," A finger shook in front of his the guardian of fun's face, "You won't disappear that way. It's when the people **forget** about you. When that happens, you cease to _exist_."

Jack took an unwillingly step back when Itsuki hissed, "Thanks to that _Man_!" he splat the last word like a curse. "I was locked up in the moon's darkness for millenniums, forced to watch those I knew fade away! It was nothing compared to your loneliness Jokul Frosti! You spend only three-bloody hundred years, free to wander! Not locked up like some cursed princess to rot and die..."

The Moon bunny trailed off as his steel eyes softened, the rage deflating and he sighed sadly before forcing a smile.

"Sorry 'bout that Trickster. Been awhile since I chatted with someone, thought I gotten rid of these feelings."

"You don't have to go on" Jack replied, wincing inside as he watched Itsuki shook his head, the smile becoming pained.

"Being forgotten is like, in a sense dying. Sometimes you won't even notice. In the past, people used to see a little rabbit on the moon but time has changed. Now all they see is the face of a human and that's what parents tell their young, the Man In the Moon soon replaced the Moon bunny."

Blue eyes widen and Jack opened his mouth to speak when Itsuki covered it with both hands.

"It's alright really. It's not his fault for overshadowing me." The Moon bunny smiled. "It was bond to happen and I'm somewhat thankful. Because of him, you are here and many other good things that Man did."

"I can complain, scream and cry all I want but nothing's going to change what people want to believe in, I am just the Moon's shadow now. The only reason why I'm here is because of the blue moon tonight, its a special event that happens once every two or three years and my last."

The black-haired teen grinned. "Thank you so much for listening to my stories, I enjoyed your company a lot." He said, stepping closer to the frost spirit.

"So," Jack felt his face grow hot when the younger hugged him, shivering at the cold body against a warm one.

"Promise to remember me Jack. Please." Whispered Itsuki, looking up at Jack pleading.

"I...I promise." The Moon bunny sighed as Jack hugged back before pulling away, pushing a book into cold arms. Itsuki turned to the window, the sun now visible, and looked back at the frost spirit.

"Y'know what Trickster? I think I like you"

With that Itsuki smiled once more before simply vanishing, leaving nothing in his place. Jake stared at the spot where his friend once stood, stunned.

"I like you too..." The words were barely audible over the sound of Jamie's heart monitor and the cars of adults on their way to work.

Jack felt like it was a sad dream, maybe it was and he was asleep outside somewhere. The book in his arms however, said otherwise. After what felt like an eternity, Jack opened the window and flew out. The spirit continued his duties without its usual playfulness. Instead he felt numb inside, as if a piece of his heart had been taken away. When night came and the Waning Gibbous moon shone brightly with the stars, Jack flew up into the sky.

"Hey! Itsuki? Are you there?!" He shouted at the silver orb, feeling his heart sink when the Man In the Moon's voice spoke in his head.

**"Is something wrong young one?"**

"Is Itsuki there? The Moon bunny?"

**"I apologize but I have never heard of that person before."**

* * *

()()  
('w')

_"Once there was a little black bunny. One day the bunny was playing with two of his animal friends when a human traveler stumbled upon them._

_The human was really a god who traveled the world as a human being but now he was starving. He spoke to the animals about his tale of travels and the black rabbit pitied him._

_The bunny decided that he lived his life well enough and offered himself to the human. With a swift bounce, he jumped into the human's fire before anybody could stop him._

_Watching the little bunny sacrificed himself, the god felt sad and rewarded the bunny by sending him up to the moon thus giving the image of a rabbit on the said orb._

_And that's how the Moon bunny was born."_

Jack snapped the book shut, a hand covering his eyes as he sighed. He had lost count how many times he had read the book but that was the end, the rest of the pages were blank.

True to his words, Jamie had woken up a few days after the event. The white-haired spirit told him about the Moon bunny and they began to spread the legend to Guardians and children alike. The idea was to try and reverse the problem, if children start believing again then there was a chance that Itsuki hasn't disappeared right?

Sandy had helped by making dreams of the bunny while Tooth tried to look for any memories of him in her collection, North and Bunnymund helped spread the word but no luck. Whenever they called out to the moon, only MiM would answer.

With a sigh Jack stood up from his place on someone's roof, planing of making ice-ferns on windows. Just as he did, he felt the book slip out of his fingers. He snatched the book back before it could take the fall, the white and gold book flipping open. Jack let out a sigh of relief and blinked when he noticed that more pages had appeared. The next few pages were more like dairy entries, written in small neat handwriting.

_"A man came to the bunny's home today. He called himself the Man In The Moon. He was what the children now saw, the Moon bunny realized that he had been overshadowed."_

_"He was sad, he didn't want to leave. It wasn't fair. No one should be pushed aside like this but what was done was done. __The Moon bunny didn't want to fade away. He still wanted to live so he asked himself 'Did I do something wrong? Is it my fault?'."_

_"It's not fair. I not want to die."_

.()()  
('w')

Jack stared at the new page, feeling somewhat horrified that the book contained Itsuki's thoughts of his trapped time. He could feel that the bunny was starting to lose it as he unwillingly turned the page.

_"It hurts so much yet it feels numb. They really had replaced me. I lost count of how many years had passed, I'm trapped in the shadow of the Moon. That Man forgot about me too, he doesn't even notice that i'm still here. They children like him, I am jealous."_

_"Today an odd man came. He was on the verge of insanity and called that Man 'old friend'. He spoke to the Man before going to the shadow of the Moon. Nobody ever comes here. The strange says that he was the Boogieman, the one they call Fear."_

_"He said that he was sick of the people for telling their children not to be afraid of him and that he was going to change that. I could tell that he's going crazy from it. It's sad to see the guardian of fear get corrupted by his own powers. I told him that there was a chance that he could succeed, for there was no way one could run from fear. Everyone's born with it." _

_"Before he left, he gave me a sick look of pity. 'Things like you should die,' He said, 'You shouldn't even still be here. In my world however...' He didn't finish his words as a horse of darkness took him away."_

_"I could careless but those words got me thinking: Why am I still here?"_

.()()  
('w')

_"I found my answer. The reason why I'm still here is because some of the little ones still remember me. I want to cry and thank them, but at the same time, I wish to tell them to stop. They have somebody better to believe in, why keep me here? It's torture. I already died once in flames but I have to live on like this? I'd rather burn to death again if it would stop this pathetic cycle."_

_"I'm locked up here in this abyss. I can't do anything but watch from above, nobody can hear me, I can't do a thing. This sucks. Haha."_

.()()  
('w')

Quickly flipping to the next page, only three words awaited Jack.

_"I gave up."_

Jack blinked when the next page was empty and nearly dropping the book again. Word began to appear on the pages, as if somebody was writing on it right there. White was soon filled with black.

_"Today was a blue moon. I left my cage and met a winter ghost. He was the Snow cat and Sir Winter's replacement. He was worried about a human friend who got hurt, I went to help him. I realized that I was acting differently than I last remembered. I guess thousands of years alone made me change huh?"_

_"I told him stories of my old friends, he enjoyed them. We became friends and I think I like him. However I don't think he'll remember me when I leave. It was fun though, despite knowing it's my last day."_

_"...I'm scared. It still hurts. I still don't want to disappear so please Jack. Please don't forget me."_

I still want to exist.

* * *

_If this legs were free, I would step forward out of this room._

_If this arms were free, I would touch somebody._

_If there is a god then what good is he?_

_I'll cling on to this beating strings_

_It hurts so much, it hurts so much._

_But even so I still want to live._

_I can't sleep in peace._

_The day I realized this body was at its end_

_I gave in to a new life._

_- If by Megurine Luka_

* * *

() ()  
(^w^)

**A/N: Oh hello there. Thank you so much for reading to reach here…either that or you just skipped. =="**

**-The idea of fading away came from my imaginary friend Cyren, who concluded that Sandy, Jack and the others are magic. The children's believes give the magic forms and life thus making them legends, myths and fairytales because that's what magic is. However just think: If the kids stop believing and forget about a story for too long, that tale loses its life and form and will slowly disappear, never existing at all. Jack didn't fade 'cause the other Guardians knew of him but Itsuki was overshadowed by MiM thus, being forgotten completely.**

**-If you think this fic is emotionial: Think. How would you feel if you suffered, got sent to a place you've never been to, get pushed aside for somebody better and get trapped in the said place for years? The darkness is cold, lonely and silent. It'd suck the life out of you day by day as you watch from your cage while others have fun. (btw i'm trying to make you cry or feel guilty)**

**-By the way, if your Mary-Sue is a lot like the one in this fanfic, I'm sorry but please try to change her a little. Not everyone loves a perfect person, I treat Itsuki as a tool really.**

**-The song is called If by Megurine Luka from Vocaloud. Beware of loud starting.**

**www. /watch?v=yxkcT6hpk2w**

**-If I've missed out any information or fact about the legends I've wrote in the story, you are free to say in your reviews. Children nowadays do not treasure this kind of stories anymore and I know there are many already forgotten.**

**-Oh and review if you'd like Itsuki to come back. I might make another fic if the readers like him but i'm not sure if he's a Mary Sue as I tried to keep him as sad as somebody could be when they get thrown away.**

**PS: I spend effort in making this so please tell me how it turned out. (I didn't watch the movie yet, GONNA WATCH ON MONDAY FWUK YEAH!) Thank you again for taking the time to read this. Oh and I don't own the picture either. Sad me.**

**May the stars guide your path.**

**~ Fluffy out :3**


End file.
